My Not So Normal Life
by Junichiro13
Summary: Soma Cruz. Having a normal life then suddenly characters from other Castlevania games suddenly comes appearing in his hometown. How will he cope up with this? Parts of the story are funny and some are pretty surprising and shocking. Mentioning of other anime and games might also be included.
1. Ridiculous Reunion?

**Disclaimer: **

Junichiro: I only have one thing to say. I do not own any of the characters I'm using in this fanfic. They all belong to their respecteve owners.

Soma: So... Can you tell me why I'm here?

Junichiro: I'm writing a fic. Is that a problem?

Soma: No and why me is the main character?

Junichiro: For some reason, it suits you as the main character.

Soma: Hmmm... Is Mina in it?

Junichiro: Relax. She'll be in it. You'll be in for a suprise.

Soma: I feel something ridiculous will happen.

* * *

_Ridiculous Reunion?_

Soma Cruz is living a normal life after fighting in Dracula's castle. Nothing was pretty strange to him. He's just doing what a normal highschool boy would do. He usually goes to see Mina Hakuba at the Hakuba Shrine. Now he slowly goes to his house.

"Well, I'm here." Soma grabs the doorknob. He suddenly takes a glance to a yellow-haired guy wearing a red coat sleeping on his couch. "Jonathan! What the heck are doing in my house!?" Soma bangs the door.

"Will you be quiet!" A shout echoes from the kitchen. Two girls are walking out of the kitchen.

"Charlotte! Shanoa!" Soma wondered how the heck they got into his house. _Aren't the three of them should be in there respective timelines!?_

"Oh, Soma. Is this your house? It's pretty stylish." Charlotte said before waking Jonathan up. "Wake up, Jonathan!"

"Just five more minutes mommy." Jonathan snores.

Charlotte shouts at Jonathan's ear. "Wake up! You slacker!" She quickly casts a spell.

"Thunderbolt!" A thunderbolt appeared and electrifies Jonathan and makes him jump out of the couch.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Jonathan screams after getting electrified with Charlotte's Lightning spell.

_She's still dangerous! I wonder what would happen to me if I would get hit by her spell. _Soma tries to help Jonathan to stand.

Jonathan hugs himself being still shocked. "What...what was that for Charlotte!?"

"You won't wake up. So Charlotte casted a spell to make you wake up." Shanoa explained.

Jonathan stops hugging himself and turns his attention to Soma as if nothing happened to him. "Hey, Soma! How are you doing?" He pats Soma's shoulder.

"I'm just as usual and... How did the three of you got into my house!? Aren't the three of should be in your respective timelines!?" Soma shouted.

"Relax." Jonathan sits on the couch. "Nothing was strange when we got here..." He bluffed.

"Come on tell me." Soma sits on the couch.

"Uhh..." Jonathan hardly thinks of an explanation.

"I'll explain." Charlotte opens her book. "After all of us fought back in Dracula's castle. We were returned in our respective timelines. Somehow, we suddenly appeared in front of your house. It was pretty strange."

"And who gave all of you permission to enter my house?" Soma asked.

"It was an orange-haired girl. By her looks, her outfit was strange. She looked like some kind of nun." Shanoa explained.

Soma quickly reacted. "Mina? Are you talking about Mina?" He asked.

"Oh, so that cute girl is Mina? You sure have one cutie for a girlfriend." Jonathan grins.

"She's not my girlfriend yet!" The two of us are still at highschool." Soma blushed and tries to hide it.

"Highschool. So that is why you are wearing a strange garment." Shanoa said bluntly.

"It's my school uniform!" Soma said loudly.

The door suddenly opens. It was Mina and a long-haired man.

"Oh, Soma you're already here." Mina glared at Jonathan, Charlotte and Shanoa. "Are those three your friends?" She asked.

"They are Jonathan Morris, Charlotte Aulin and Shanoa." The long-haired man replied.

"Soma. Who is that guy?" Jonathan asked.

"He's Genya Arikado but his true identity is..." Soma weakly replied.

Arikado transformed into Alucard.

"Alucard!" The three was suprised.

"I was wondering how the three of you got here." Alucard replied.

"Can you tell us why how we got here in the first place?" Jonathan asked.

"I do not know. It was not Father's doing." Alucard replied.

"Then what!?" Soma shouted.

"I think we will not know why. I presume that you three might be staying at Soma's house for awhile."

"What!" Soma was shocked hearing that Jonathan, Charlotte and Shanoa will be staying in his house. "They could at least stay at the Hakuba Shrine." He replied.

"Soma. The Shrine is kinda busy right now. So we can't let anyone stay there." Mina explained.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Soma bangs his head at the wall. _I'm gonna live in my house with these three! I already have problems of managing my house!_

* * *

Junichiro: Well. That's chapter 1 of the story.

Soma: Wait. How come Jonathan, Charlotte and Shanoa are staying at my house?

Junichiro: Mina and Alucard already explained it, right?

Soma: I'm too afraid to know what will happen next...

Junichiro: Nothing terrible will happen in the story. It's up to the readers on how they'll react.


	2. Charlotte's Cooking and Nathan Graves

Junichiro: Did you have a nice day?

Soma: No! Those three are gonna destroy my house!

Junichiro: It can't be that bad.

Soma: You aren't there to see it!

Junichiro: Anyway. Let's continue on the story.

Soma: You're right.

* * *

_Charlotte's Cooking and Nathan Graves._

An hour passed since everyone were reunited at Soma's house. Soma is just sitting on the couch. _(Everyone knows how Soma looked like when he's sitting on a chair.)_

"Man, I'm hungry. I haven't ate anything." Soma stomach growls louldly.

"You could at least use your Skeleton Waiter soul. It's what you usually do when you're hungry." Jonathan replied. _(Does anyone remember that Soma can use the Skeleton Waiter soul to make curry?)_

"Okay. I'll try. I haven't been using magic lately." Soma stood and uses his Skeleton Waiter soul.

"Hey, I've already cooked dinner." Charlotte comes out of the kitchen.

"Charlotte, I never knew you could cook." Soma said before paying attention to her. _(Does Charlotte even cook?)_

Charlotte gives a plate of food to Soma. "You want a bite of it?" She asked.

"It sure looks tasty." Soma replied. _My God! What is this food!? It's gross!_

Jonathan puts his hand over Soma shoulder. "I'm glad that you were my friend. I will never forget you." Jonathan smiled with chivalry.

"Why?" Soma asked and takes a bite of the food.

Soma became frozen stiff as if he was petrified or covered in ice. _Her cooking is terrible!_

"How is it?" Charlotte asked.

Soma quickly scratches his head to think of an explanation that her cooking is terrible._ What should I do!? What should I do!?_

"Uhh... The food is..." Soma replied weakly.

Jonathan quickly drags Soma away form Charlotte. "Soma. There are two things you should not do in this world. First, is you should never lie. Second, you should never EVER tell Charlotte that her cooking is terrible." He whispered.

"Why?" Soma asked.

"Her cooking is very terrible. We almost died when we first ate her cooking." Shanoa explained behind Soma.

"She'll go crazy if you tell her!" Jonathan bites his coat.

"What seems to be the topic there?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing." Soma replied

"I'll call the pizza hotline." Soma grabs the telephone and dialed the pizza hotline.

"Hello. May I take your order?"

"Can I order a pizza with anchovies but don't put some garlic in it." Soma replied.

"Okay, sir we'll deliver it to you very quick."

Soma puts down the telephone and turns his attention to Jonathan. "Whew." He sighed with relief. "That was a close one."

"You can say that again." Jonathan sighed.

The doorbell rings. "Hello, is this Soma Cruz's residence?"

"Yes." Soma opened the door. He sees a spiky white-haired man carrying the pizza he ordered.

"Here you go sir." He gives the box to Soma.

Soma opened the box. The box was empty. "Hey, where's my order?" He asked.

The pizza guy scratches his head. "Sorry sir. I ate it on the way here."

Soma grabs his I.D. buttoned in his chestpocket. "So your name is Nathan Graves, huh?" _Oh come on! Even the Nathan Graves of Circle of the Moon got transported here?_ Apparently, Soma played Circle of the Moon one hundred times.

Soma lets go of Nathan. "Ugh... another idiot in the house." He grumbled.

Nathan wonders and sits on the sofa. "Oh man, I've got no place to stay tonight..." He checks his pocket if he has still some cash. "Crap... I only have 10 cents..."

Jonathan places his hand over Nathan's shoulder. "Hey, you can stay here for a while." He goes upstairs. Nathan slowly followed him.

Soma hears Jonathan's words. _He's letting him stay? Ugh... my house... I might as well let them do what they want._ He goes upstairs.

Soma hears a conversation in his room.

"Hey! This room's nice."

"Look what I found!"

"Eh!"

Soma quickly opens the door. "What are all you looking at!?" He looks at a book. ''What the!"

Apparently, Jonathan, Nathan, Charlotte and Shanoa were looking at Soma's baby pictures.

Jonathan grinned. "I never knew you were this cute." He laughs loudly.

"So cute..." Shanoa and Charlotte said cheerfully.

Nathan opens the cabinet. "Oh, clothing." He takes some out it. ''Hey everyone! I got some clothing here." He places them on Soma's bed.

Everyone rushed to see what Nathan has and takes some.

Shanoa quickly takes the dark-blue pajamas. Charlotte takes the light-blue dress. Jonathan takes the red pajamas and Nathan takes the gray pajamas.

"This is nice. I haven't been able to wear pajamas like these a long time ago." Jonathan smiles.

The four of them goes out of Soma's room.

"So, they're gonna wear those?" Soma murmured.

The four returned.

"All of you looked nice wearing those." Soma grins.

"I look very nice in this dress huh?" Charlotte asked.

Soma and Jonathan worries. _Not as nice as your cooking..._

"It was a good thing I already wore mine." Soma goes to his bed.

The four prepared their bed.

"Goodnight everyone!" Jonathan and Nathan said before falling asleep.

Charlotte and Shanoa also falls to sleep.

It was a silent night. It was already 10 p.m.. Everyone was already asleep.

* * *

Junichiro: That's chapter 2.

Soma: Pretty interesting. Are any other characters would be introduced in the future?

Junichiro: Yeah. I'll let the readers say the characters they want to be added in the story.

Soma: I see.


	3. School and the Three Kids Pt 1

Junichiro: Hey. Are you still alive?

Soma: Charlotte's cooking was terrible! I amost died when I took the bite. It's a good thing that I had the Ghoul soul that can make me eat food that are unpalatable. If it weren't for that soul, I'm history!

Junichiro: A close call, eh?

Soma: Yeah. By the way. Why did you named this chapter "School and the Three Kids" anyway?

Junichiro: I was typing this chapter secretly in school. I have my regards to three kids that helped me think of the chapter.

Soma: Let's see, shall we?

* * *

_School and the Three Kids Pt. 1_

Its a cold Tuesday morning. Soma can barely move his body after eating Charlotte's food yesterday. "Ugh... I still can't move..." He tries to get out of his bed and goes downstairs.

As Soma goes downstairs, he sees Jonathan trying to turn on the T.V..

Jonathan noticed and greets Soma. "Morning, Soma." He yawned loudly.

Soma greeted. "Morning, Jonathan." Soma looks at the T.V.. "Give me the remote." Jonathan gave Soma the remote and he turns it on.

Soma's and Jonathan's noses slowly started to bleed.

Jonathan looks away from the T.V. with his hands covering his face. "Ugh... It's so powerful!" His nose bleeded even more.

Someone's footsteps can be heard going downstairs. It was Charlotte.

Charlotte greeted to Soma and Jonathan. "Good morning." She yawns and looks at the thing the two were looking at. She suddenly punched the wall after knowing that Soma and Jonathan were looking at girls wearing bikinis at the T.V..

She goes to Jonathan clenching her fists. "Jonathan. What did you do this time?" She grabs his shirt.

"I didn't do anything!" Jonathan explaned and points his finger to Soma. "Soma was the one who did it!"

Charlotte ignored Jonathan's explanation and quickly punches him straight in the face and sends him flying to the wall. "Ugh... Pervert!" She leaves and goes to the kitchen.

Shanoa and Nathan (who was allowed to stay at Soma's house since he has no place to stay after appearing in Soma's timeline.) comes downstairs.

Nathan glared at the wall Charlotte punched. "My God! The wall's already got a hole!"

Shanoa noticed Jonathan in the wall and Soma hiding behind the sofa. "What has happened to the two of you?" She asked.

Jonathan removes his face from the wall and Soma quickly stood. "Don't ask..." The both said.

Soma quickly went to the bathroom.

Nathan looks at the T.V. and gets blown away. "It's so powerful than a succubus..." He gives a thumbs up before fainting.

Shanoa looks at the T.V. after seeing Nathan get blown away. "Why are women dressed like that!?'' She blushed.

Soma goes out of the bathroom after taking a bath. "That really felt good." He wipes his face with a towel. He noticed the blushing black, long-haired girl. "Hey! I never knew you could blush." He sarcastically grins.

Shanoa quickly reacted. "Is it a problem?" She asked.

"No." Soma replied and goes upstairs.

Jonathan gets himself out of the wall and helps Nathan get his consciousness back.

Charlotte walks out of the kitchen carrying her cooking and Soma goes downstairs dressed in his school uniform. Nathan slowly regained his consciousness and quickly smelled the scent of the food.

Charlotte places the food in the table. "Breakfast is ready!" She said cheerfully as if nothing happened to her after punching Jonathan to the wall.

Nathan hurries to the table. Before he takes a bite, Jonathan and Soma placed their hands over Nathan's shoulder. They smiled with extreme joy. "We will never forget you, Nathan." Soma rushed to open the door.

Soma sees a purple-haired boy standing and suddenly faints. He quickly catched the boy.

Soma shouts. "Guys! I need help here!"

Nathan and Jonathan quickly takes the boy Soma is carrying. They slowly places the kid in the sofa. Soma noticed a bag. "What's this?" He took the bag and placed it on the table.

* * *

The five was troubled by just looking at the helpless boy.

"What should we do?" Nathan asked.

"I think we should let him rest." Shanoa replied.

Soma raised an eyebrow. "Is it me or this kid looks really familiar?" He glared at the kid. "I feel that I know him." He murmured. "I really have to go now. See you all later!" Soma leaves the house.

Soma quickly rushed to school since he would almost arrive late. He arrived before the bell rang. "Whew!" He sighed and went to his classroom.

The bell rings and the students quickly stood to greet the teacher. "Good morning teacher!"

"Good morning everyone." The teacher replied and the students sit down on their chairs. "I'd like you to meet your new classmates." The teacher stepped sideward. "The four of you can come in now."

The four new students entered the classroom.

"Eh!" Soma was suprised.

"Please intoduce yourselves." The teacher said.

"Hello, I'm Jonathan. Nice to be here with all of you!"

"Hello, I'm Nathan. It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" "Kyyyaaahhhh!" Girls began screaming after seeing the two handsome boys introduced themselves.

"Hello, I'm Charlotte. Nice to meet all of you!''

"Hello, I'm Shanoa. It is an honor to meet all of you." "Woooooohhhh!" Boys began screaming after seeing two sexy girls introduced themselves.

Soma quickly stood from his seat and quickly drags the four out the classroom.

Soma shuts the door. "What the heck are the four of you doing here!?" He asked shouting.

"Isn't that obvious. Were students here." Jonathan replied.

Nathan scratches his head. "Actually..."

* * *

**Flashback:**

After Soma left the house. The four were waiting for the boy to wake up.

The door opens. It was Arikado.

"Where is Soma?" He asked and glances at the boy unconscious on the sofa.

"He had already gone off." Nathan replied.

"And who are you exactly my friend?" Arikado asked.

"He's Nathan Graves, Alucard." Jonathan replied who's not yet used referring Alucard as Arikado.

"Alucard. The son of Dracula?" Nathan glared his eyeballs to Arikado.

The boy regained his consciousness. "Where... am I?"

"Oh you've woken up." Charlotte wraps the boy with a bed cover.

"Thanks, miss." The boy tightly wraps himself.

Nathan whispers to Jonathan. "Should we ask about his name?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jonathan replied. "Hey, kid." He called the boy. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Its Malus." The boy replied.

"Jonathan! He's Malus from Castlevania 64!" Nathan exclaims. Apparently, Nathan played Castlevania 64 1,000 times.

"You sure?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm sure of it! From his eyes, hair and clothing. He's definitely Malus." Nathan exclaimed.

"Can the two of you stop your chit-chat?" Arikado asked. He then puts some clothing on the table. "The five of you, get dressed quickly."

Charlotte checked the clothing. "Hey! Some of these looks like Soma's clothing." She takes the school girl uniform. "I think I like this." She went to the vacant room to get dressed.

Shanoa silently took the other one and heads to the room Charlotte entered.

Jonathan and Nathan sighed. "Might as well do what he said." They the school uniforms and to another room to get dressed.

Arikado looked at Malus who is staring at him. "You too, get dressed."

"Okay." Malus took the last uniform and followed Jonathan and Nathan.

The five now exited their rooms. They looked alright dressed in school uniforms.

"Now, go to Soma's school." Arikado opened the door.

"Okay." The five leaves the house.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

"So that's that?" Soma asked. "Oh, so where is this Malus kid?"

"I think he's in middle school." Nathan replied.

"We actually saw Maria and another girl on the way here." Shanoa said bluntly.

"Maria Renard? And who's the other girl?" Soma asked.

"Malus said her name is Carrie." Charlotte replied.

"Carrie... Carrie Fernandez from Castlevania 64?" Soma begins to see another flashback.

* * *

Soma: Oh, so there are two parts of this chapter?

Junichiro: Yes.

Soma: Maria's name is only mentioned in this part. Will she appear on the next one with a girl named Carrie from Castlevania 64?

Junichiro: Yes. Somehow, I feel that they'll be both appearing quickly at the second part.

Soma: Just please! Don't make me feel any regrets after you finished that chapter!

Junichiro: Yeah, yeah.


	4. School and the Three Kids Pt 2

Soma: So this is the second part of _"School and the Three Kids"_?

Junichiro: Yes. I also mentioned that Maria and Carrie would appear quickly in this chapter. So I recommend you to make a run for it.

Soma: Why?

Junichiro: You'll see.

Soma: I'm so dead after this...

* * *

_School and the Three Kids Pt. 2_

**Flashback:**

As the five walked onward to Soma's school. Jonathan and Nathan were the only ones who noticed two school girls standing around a corner.

"Man... They're so cute..." Jonathan murmured to Nathan.

Nathan murmured to Jonathan. "Wanna try to hit them?" He asked with his sensation of lust.

"Come on." Jonathan replied and they both tip-toed to the two girls.

The other three noticed the lustful boys.

"Uhh... What are they doing miss?" Malus asked.

"Something perverted, I think." Shanoa replied.

"Believe me, they'll not come out alive." Charlotte smiled and she starts to cast a spell.

Jonathan and Nathan raises their arms and slowly placing it at the girls shoulders. "Here comes our paradise!" They placed it with no regrets but with a sense of victory.

The two girls got a feeling of danger and confronts the two perverts. They both kicked the two at their future lives.

Jonathan and Nathan felt paralized after getting kicked. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" They both jumped in pain.

"Delta Spark!" A triangular field of lightning surrounds and quickly electrified them.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Jonathan and Nathan were slowly brought down to justice.

Jonathan puffed smoke out of his mouth. "My chastity... Its gone... gone forever..." He lost consciousness.

Nathan tries to stand and succumbs to the pain he felt.

"Hey! Its Charlotte and Shanoa." The little blond-girl said.

"Maria!" Charlotte and Shanoa were suprised.

"Who are they Maria?'' The little purple-haired girl asked.

"She's Charlotte and other one's Shanoa." Maria replied.

Malus noticed the girl. "Carrie?"

Carrie noticed Malus's voice. "Malus? Why are you here?" She asked.

"Do you know each other?" Shanoa asked.

Malus scratches his head. "Ummm... She's Carrie Fernandez."

Nathan hears the conservation and tries to stand. "Ugh... Don't you know that in a part of Castlevania 64 that he asks her if they would get married in the future? At first she turns him down but she decided that they would get married in the future."

"I don't know that." Carrie replied.

"Well... how old are you?'' Nathan asked.

"I'm only thirteen." Malus replied.

"I'm only twelve." Carrie replied.

Nathan punches the ground. _Crap! An older Malus was transported here! The Carrie who got transported here was from her original age in the game!_

"But how do you know that?'' Malus asked with curiosity.

"S... simple... I've been playing Castlevania 64... for three years..." Nathan replied and loses consciousness.

"Sorry for the disturbance caused by these two idiots." Charlotte said then drags the two away as she goes to the direction of Soma's school.

"Malus, you should join them. You are probably in the same school with them." Shanoa said before she followed Charlotte dragging the two unconscious perverts along with her.

"Okay." Malus replied.

**End Flashback:**

* * *

Soma bursts into laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha! I never knew that the two got a taste of your own medicine!" Soma can't stop laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Jonathan and Nathan gave Soma a piercing gaze. "You are so dead when school is over."

A white tiger comes running in the hallway and it seems in the tiger's vision. Soma, Jonathan and Nathan is the tiger's main course.

"Run for it!" The three quickly runs away leaving Charlotte and Shanoa.

* * *

As the three makes a run from the tiger from every floor. They had an interesting conversation while running.

"What the heck is a tiger doing here!?" Soma said as he quickly runs.

"The heck do I know!?" Jonathan replied.

"Stop talking like girls and just make a run for it before we became tiger food!" Nathan quickly runs to a room and the other two followed him.

Nathan closes the door. The three panted. "Huff, huff, huff..."

"Do you think we lost it?" Soma asked.

"I think so." Jonathan opens the door and gets kicked in the face. "Ack!"

"Take that you pervert! It was a good thing that I played Tekken with Soma once ." Maria was the one who kicked Jonathan.

"Maria!" Soma was surprised.

Maria rushes to hug Soma. "Soma-kun! Its been a long time."

Soma pushes Maria away from him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm in middle school. That's what Alucard-kun said to me!" Maria replied.

Soma clenches his fist near his face. "You are so dead, Alucard."

Nathan slowly makes a run for it from Maria. "If she sees me, I'm dead!" Before he even got away from the room he gets kicked in the face.

"Uhhh... Carrie. I think we shouldn't be in this place." Malus tries to stop the enraged Carrie.

Carrie gives a frightening smile. "Don't worry Malus. I need to give this guy a beating that I never gave him earlier." She continuously stomps Nathan who got kicked by her.

Soma noticed the two. "Hey, the two of you are Malus and Carrie, right?" He asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Malus asked.

"Soma. Soma Cruz." Soma replied.

Charlotte and Shanoa arrived at the room. "Soma!" They both said.

"Oh." Soma noticed and looks at them.

''What happened here?" Charlotte asked and looks at Jonathan and Nathan who got beaten up.

Soma puts his hand on his head. "He he, a long story." He replied. "Can you cast a heal spell to the two?" He asked.

"Sure." Charlotte replied and started to cast a heal spell. "Heal!"

Jonathan and Nathan felt rejuvenated. "Well that feels good." Nathan stops Carrie before she stomps him again.

Malus then grabs Carrie's blouse. Carrie stopped.

Soma sighed. "Whew. I'm glad its over... for now..."

* * *

Soma: Ha ha ha ha ha! It was good that I'm not the one who got beaten up.

Junichiro: Did you forgot you got chased by a tiger?

Soma: Please. Don't make me remember it again.

Junichiro: I suggest you to be prepared.

Soma: Why's that?

Junichiro: Something will happen.

Soma: I'm dead aren't I?


	5. Discussion and Insults

Junichiro: This is a chapter that would explain on some parts of previous chapters that got some of you misunderstand or wondering why.

Soma: Hmm... Now that you mention it. I did heard Maria talk in Japanese. So this chapter would explain why?

Junichiro: Yes. This will include a bit of explaining of the story and the characters who are in it.

Soma: I see.

* * *

_Discussion and Insults._

After the not that even quick trouble. It was lunch break. Soma, Jonathan and Nathan were at the school roof eating their lunch.

Before Soma could even got a taste of his lunch. He speaks to Jonathan and Nathan who are casually enjoying their lunch that wasn't prepared by Charlotte. "I think we should discuss everything." He said in a formal manner.

Jonathan nodded as he heard Soma. "Agreed. There were some of the things happened that made me misinterpret."

Nathan who was deplored on what he suddenly remembered that he was kicked by Carrie agrees to Jonathan. "Yeah.'' He thinks for a second. "But where should we start first?" He asked.

"I think we should start on what happened earlier." Soma said reluctantly. Did anyone of you just heard Maria talk like a Japanese?" He asked. "Isn't she the one who told us back then that she's Romanian." He suddenly felt depressed.

Jonathan nodded again. "Yeah. I really want to know why."

"By the way, Jonathan. Where is the book that I gave you when we were fighting back in Dracula's castle?" Soma asked.

"You mean the word translation book?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah." Soma said as he finally felt that he can eat his lunch.

Jonathan scratches his head and looks to the right. "Sorry, Soma. I lost it..." He apologized weakly. "I think someone took it."

"So... who could it be?" Soma asked.

"Hmm..." Jonathan thinks based on what he can still remember about the book and how he used it. "I don't think its Charlotte. I never even showed that book to her." He said.

Soma nodded. "You're right. Also, it can't be Shanoa either. I haven't seen her read a book or take interest on something." He wonders on what he had said._ Wait a minute. Does she even do something on her free time?_

Jonathan expounds. "It can't be Richter either. I know that he rarely reads anything. But he's not that dumb to take someone's book."

Soma grins. "It can't be Julius, Yoko or Alucard. They already know how to speak Japanese."

Jonathan shockingly gasped. "Which means..."

The two of them shouts at each other. "Maria was the one who took it!"

Nathan actually fell asleep during their conversation and the two still haven't noticed it.

* * *

Meanwhile the three are having their discussion at the school roof. Maria, Carrie and Malus are eating their lunch together with Charlotte and Shanoa under a tall, cherry tree.

"Hey, Maria. How were you able to understand what was the teacher saying earlier?" Carrie asked.

Maria exclaims. "Simple." She takes out a book from her pocket. "I got this book that helped me translate words I don't understand."

"Where have you obtained it from?" Shanoa asked.

"I got it from Jonathan." Maria said with ecstasy.

"Can I have a look at that book?" Charlotte asked and Maria gave her the book. "Hmm..." She carefully examined the pages one by one. "Jonathan was reading this book?" She asked again.

"Yeah." Maria replied. "But I also saw Soma reading that book."

* * *

**Flashback:**

In a room of Dracula's castle. Two loud and maniacal voices can be clearly heard. The truth is, it wasn't Dracula, or Death, or even a low class subordinate. It was two vampire hunters indulged in their laughing.

A blond-haired girl wearing a pink dress with her doves as her traditional weapons heard the laughing and immediately went to the room.

She arrived at the door and looks at what's inside. She saw a white-clad teen and the other one is a blond-haired guy wearing a red coat. "What are those two doing?" She asked after seeing them.

"În... țe...le... ge... re?" The white-clad teen said in a weird manner.

"Ha ha ha ha! You sounded like a jerk!" The other boy wearing a red coat rolled on the floor laughing. _(ROTFL if some of you want it short.)_

The white-clad teen angrily insists the guy laughing. "Try speaking something in my language!" He gives the book he's holding in his right hand to the other guy.

The blond-haired guy takes the book and flips it on a page and reads something from it. "Kyo... kan?" He said in also a weird manner.

In response to what he had said. The white-clad teen is is now the one who's rolling on the floor laughing. "Ha ha ha ha! You sounded like freak!"

After seeing the two speak weird. The girl began to wonder on what they were doing. "Soma was trying to speak Romanian and Jonathan was saying something I don't understand." She said and looks at the two again.

As she looks at the two again. They were still laughing at each other after throwing words they were saying. But there ludicrous laughing ended when a minotaur comes charging at them.

The dodged the minotaur's attack and they immediately retaliate.

"Hah!" Jonathan lashes his whip to the minotaur. His attack made the minotaur step backward. Soma leaps in the air to attack.

"Take this!" Soma slashed the minotaur with his sword and gives the minotaur a direct hit in the eyes.

"Ngghh!" The minotaur swings its axe around to hit Soma and Jonathan. Since the minotaur took a very critical hit in the eyes. Its been swinging its axe upward thinking that the two were in the air. Because of it. It was made easy for them to deliver the final blow.

"Jonathan!"

"Soma!"

The two quickly dashed behind the blind minotaur. "Blood Cross!" They clashed their swords and a bloody cross appeared from it and gives multiple hits to the minotaur.

The minotaur gets blown away with Soma's and Jonathan's dual crush and shortly dies after.

The stopped were finally done using their dual crush.

Jonathan puts his whip on his left shoulder. "Seriously. Do we really need to use a dual crush especially... against a minotaur?" He asked. "We could have slain it with simultaneous attacks."

Soma places his left hand over his right shoulder. "If we had attacked it simultaneously, it would consume our valuable time." He said.

Jonathan nodded. "You do have a point." Takes the book out of his pocket. "It was a good thing that I quickly put this in my pocket before the minotaur charged in." He puts it back in his pocket.

"Lets get out of here before some monsters get here. I've already had enough for one day." Soma starts whistling and leaves.

Jonathan also whistled and followed Soma. But the book from his pocket fell on the ground and he didn't noticed it.

The girl noticed the book and immediately takes it. She looks at the title of the book. "So this is a word translation book. Romanian to Japanese and vice-versa." She begins to read it. "I think I'll keep to this for a while. Maybe I would be able to talk to Soma in his language." She actually flipped on the Romanian to Japanese page.

She left the room and kept on reading.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

"So, you haven't returned it to them?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah." Maria replied. "I've tried returning it to them for fifty times." She said angrily.

"I might guess that they haven't noticed it yet." Shanoa said.

Malus suddenly speaks. "I'll return it for you." He said.

"Why, Malus?" Carrie asked.

"Well... I want to talk to Soma about something." Malus said.

"Well, here you go." Charlotte gives the book to Malus and he immediately leaves.

* * *

A cool gust of wind can be felt. Soma, Jonathan and Nathan were still waiting at the school roof. Waiting for something to happen.

"Soma. How come your friend Mina didn't flinched after seeing Alucard?" Jonathan asked.

"Believe me. I really don't know why." Soma replied.

Nathan woke up and quickly checks his cards. "There is always an explanation for everything." He scatters five cards on the floor in a horizontal formation.

Soma nodded. "Indeed." He flips a card. "Why do you have some Yu-Gi-Oh! cards with you?" He asked because actually flipped a Pot of Greed card.

"I'll tell you later." Nathan replied.

* * *

After Malus left. The four girls were enjoying their lunch.

"Charlotte, is it me or did you just noticed that somehow Malus looks like Soma's little brother?" Shanoa asked.

"Yeah, Shanoa. It's pretty weird how." Charlotte replied. "They're not even related." She said.

"Could it be their hairstyle?" Maria asked.

"Nah." Carrie replied.

They suddenly laughed.

* * *

Malus, oblivious on how to find Soma. Decided to ask a guy who was looking at the window. "Hey, mister." He called.

The guy noticed. "What is it?" He asked.

"Did you see a white-haired guy pass by here?" Malus asked.

"Come to think of it. I did saw a white-haired guy pass by here. He probably went to the roof." The guy said.

Malus bowed. "Thank you, mister." He goes to the roof.

* * *

While Malus heads to the roof. Soma, Jonathan and were still waiting for something to happen.

"I still don't know why I'm in this." Soma begins to get bored of himself.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "You're the main character and you still don't why." He said as he almost decided to take a nap.

Nathan takes the five card scattered and shuffles it along with the deck. "Why are you even in this?" He asked as he puts his deck back in his pocket.

Jonathan exclaims. "Simple. I'm the one who helps Soma make ways to avoid everything."

Soma praises Jonathan. "You did helped me evade Astarte from seducing me." He looks to the right. _You're the one who wants to get seduced!_

Jonathan grinned. "I'm right, aren't I?" He then glares to Nathan. "What's your reason to be in this Nathan?" He asked.

"Hmm... Maybe I'm in this because..." Nathan replied.

"Because of what?" Soma and Jonathan asked.

"Because..." Nathan gives a thumbs up to Soma and Jonathan. "I'm great at everything!"

Soma and Jonathan shouts to the Nathan. "YOU'RE NOT GIVING US AN EXPLANATION!"

Nathan covers his ears and shouts back to the two. "RELAX! I'M JUST JOKING!"

* * *

Malus arrived at the roof and sees Soma, Jonathan and Nathan shouting at each other. He thought if he called them, they might yell at him. But he decided to try calling them. "Soma!"

Soma noticed and stops yelling to Nathan and looks behind. "Is that Malus?"

Malus rushed to the three. "Huff... huff..." Shows a book to Soma. "I'm here... to give you this." He sat on the floor. He was tired because of the things that happened.

* * *

**Flashback:**

As Malus rushes to the roof. He suddenly stopped because he accidentally saw something. He takes a look. "What is that?" He asked. "Why is there smoke coming towards here?" He asked again.

The smoke became clear. It was a horde of girls rushing to him.

Malus can clearly see that their eyes were like hearts. He noticed that they were like fangirls that saw their prince charming. "What the!?" He quickly makes a run for it.

Malus takes every direction just to evade the girls. But, the girls were determined to get close to him. Some of them were fast runners. He was almost grabbed in his uniform.

After the running, he ends up on a dead end. "What should I do!?" He noticed an open room and quickly went to the room and closed the door.

Malus was shocked. He's afraid that the girls would open the door. He looks at the window to know if the girls were still there. "No one's there." He opened the door. "Thank goodness, they're gone." He goes back to where he was going to.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

"Hey! The book!" Soma takes the book from Malus.

Jonathan and Nathan stopped yelling at each other and looks at the two. "Honestly. They really look like brothers." Jonathan said as he started to think of an insult to Soma.

"It must be their eyes or way of thinking." Nathan said as he helps Jonathan think of an insult.

Soma glared daggers at the two. "Hey! I heard that!"

Jonathan and Nathan were able to think and bursts all of it to Soma. "Ha ha ha ha! We think we should call Malus as your little brother!"

Malus raised an eyebrow to the two. "I'm not even related to him." He said.

"The two of you are so dead!" Soma charges at the two.

"See if you can try!" Jonathan and Nathan dodged Soma and makes a run to the door.

"The two of you are not getting away!" Soma chased the two.

As Soma chases Jonathan and Nathan. He noticed that Jonathan and Nathan stopped when they reached the door. Jonathan stepped to the right and Nathan stepped to the left. They place their foot to each other and Soma trips.

"Wahhhh!"

Lights out for you Soma.

* * *

Jonathan: Rest in peace, Soma.

Junichiro: Didn't the two of you got a little hard on him?

Nathan: Don't worry. Getting tripped isn't that painful.

Junichiro: But he fell from the stairs.

Jonathan and Nathan: Oh! We didn't noticed that!"

* * *

**Question#1: **The words Soma and Jonathan said came from a Castlevania song. Can you guess what's the title of the song?  
**Hint:** Pachislot

**Question#2: **Soma and Malus share something in common. What is it?  
**Hint:** If you played Aria and Dawn of Sorrow and Castlevania 64. This would be a piece of cake for you.

**Note:** Readers, feel free to answer. Its optional.


End file.
